


"Master" of the Mystic Arts

by GoringWriting



Series: IronStrange Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Stephen may have pretty good control over his magic but he doesn't always.Written for my "magic" square in Ironstrange bingo.





	"Master" of the Mystic Arts

When Tony first met Stephen Strange he hated working with and being around the other man. Which sucked because the guy was actually pretty cool. Tony just couldn’t handle the portals he always used. They reminded him to much of falling in the dark.

 

Slowly Stephen began to figure out what it is that sends Tony running from the room and begins helping him get a handle on it. 

 

Soon Tony falls in love with the things that Stephen’s magic can do, as well as with the man himself. 

 

As interesting as his purposeful magic is, his accidental magic is interesting too.

 

Their first date was interesting. They decided to watch a scary movie in the common room and apparently if you scare a sorcerer supreme they multiply into seven. Which makes for awesome cuddles, but a broken couch.

 

Their next date they decide to watch a tear jerker. No way for him to get scared by that? RIght? Right, but the problem is, when Stephen is sad things around him start to shake. Tony nearly gets shaken off the couch.

 

After that Tony puts an end to movie dates so they stick with going out to dinner. 

 

They wait till their ninth date to have sex and it goes perfect. Tony hasn’t felt so good since after college. But as Stephen climaxes they have to duck and roll under the bed because the lamp explodes sending metal and glass everywhere.

 

Tony makes a note to keep lamps out of bedrooms until after the main event. But sometimes he “forgets” just so he can see it happen over and over again and know that he made Stephen feel good enough to explode a lamp or two...or three.

 

Tony doesn’t witness the next loss of control for himself but he hears about it from Cap when he wakes up in the Medbay.

 

Apparently, dastardly villain of the week number five managed to get in a lucky shot and sent both Tony and Peter (who, luckily, was wearing his Iron Spider suit) flying into a building that promptly fell on them, knocking them out cold.

 

When no one could reach them on the radio Stephen lost it. According to Cap, he screamed their names and then a ring of dark orange magic shot out of him and knocked out the villain and completely obliterated all of his magically summoned minions.

 

The display was so impressive that Clint vowed to never mess with anything belonging to Stephen, Tony, or Peter again and everyone refused to spar with any of the three of them for months after. Even Thor was a little apprehensive about it and Thor loves sparring with Stephen, he says it reminds him of sparring with Loki when they were younger.

 

Even the news did stories on it. They talk about how strong Stephen is and speculating about whether or not he typically holds back during every other fight caught on camera, which thanks to Tony’s specially designed EMPs are very few.

 

Stephen eventually has to go on the air and explain that when people he loves are in danger he can unlock stores of magic to protect them. 

 

It’s not the complete truth, the full truth would take days and years of magical training to the public just so they can understand it. 

 

But Tony’s all time favorite loss of magical control arises when they are outside in a nice park, under a white tent and arches of white and light red and blue flowers and all of their friends and family seated on either side of an aisle.

 

Tony walks towards Stephen wearing a white suit (Stephen’s libido couldn’t handle the dress) while Stephen watches from his place at the altar and they hold hands and wait for the official to get things on the road.

 

Stephen says his “I do” and Tony things that he’s going to burst.

 

Tony says his “I do” and Stephen literally bursts. Sending out a pulse of magic that acts as the strongest EMP Tony’s ever seen.

 

Stephen literally causes a worldwide power outage because he was so happy that the love of his life said “I do.”

 

Apparently the whole thing has become a meme, according to Peter. And also Stephen becomes an example of get a man like this...or whatever it was that Peter said. Tony tries to learn this stuff but it just confuses him.

 

He'll leave memes to Peter, Clint, and Bruce.

 

He's a little busy breaking lamps with his husband.


End file.
